For Your Happiness
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Aku tahu, aku hanya bisa mengagumimu dari kejauhan. Tapi tak apa, asalkan kau bahagia, aku rela melakukan apapun. Termasuk melepaskanmu untuknya./Petra's Point of View/Slight LeviHan- Rivetra/Not really angst/Dedicated for Ace Kuraimitsu/Oneshot!


**For Your Happiness**

**Summary :  
**Aku tahu, aku hanya bisa mengagumimu dari kejauhan. Tapi tak apa, asalkan kau bahagia, aku rela melakukan apapun. Termasuk melepaskanmu untuknya./Petra's Point of View/Slight LeviHan- Rivetra/Not really angst/Dedicated for Ace Kuraimitsu/Oneshot!

**Disclaimer :  
**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
For Your Happiness © Aori Rihito

**Genre, Rate, Character(s) :  
**Drama & Angst, Teen Fic, Petra R. & [Levi, Hanji Z.]

**A/N :  
**Dapat ide pas lagi di toilet (lagi). Sekali-sekali kepengen bikin fic angst/drama, tapi ini ga terlalu angst kok! Ao ga sanggup juga soalnya. Awalnya mau bikin Hanji's PoV, jadinya fic ini main-pair nya Rivetra, bukan LeviHan. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, nanti malah Ao yang nangis pas baca ulang.. Tapi kalau ada yang mau, Ao bakal bikin versi Rivetra. Dan ini ditujukan padamu, _Baka-Hime_.

Ya, fic ini Ao dedikasikan untuk _BakAce-chan no Ohime-sama_! Salah satu temen di sekolah (dan internet) yang ngefans sama LevixPetra! Tenang aja, _hime_, ini ga terlalu _angst_ dan ga terlalu nonjolin LeviHan kok. _Give me your review, will ya!_

Anyways! Hajimeru yo!

_**Hajime**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"If I can't have your love, I beg your hate."_

_"Even though I said that, I really can't bear your hate after all."_

_"So please, just forget me and be happy with her."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku berjalan perlahan dari pintu _HQ_ menuju lapangan latihan kami. Aku hanya mengenakan seragam militer dengan lambang sayap kebebasan tercetak jelas di saku dadaku. Pakaian yang lumayan tipis ini jelas tidak bisa menghalau angin malam yang dinginnya serasa menusuk tulang.

Tanganku mendekap tubuhku sendiri, berusaha menahan rasa dingin itu. Mataku menatap ke arah langit, lalu aku menghela nafas. Bulan di langit. Bintang di sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Tapi entah kenapa.. Rasanya malam ini jauh lebih kelam dari sebelumnya.

Sesekali kugumamkan nama seseorang yang tidak bisa berhenti kupikirkan. Pria tampan yang merupakan manusia terkuat di seluruh kawasan manusia. Pria yang berhasil melenyapkan berpuluh-puluh, bahkan berates-ratus raksaksa pemakan manusia yang dinamai _titan_. Pria yang sangat dingin, sedingin malam ini. Pria berpangkat _Corporal_ dengan kemampuan luar biasa. Pria yang bahkan tingginya tidak melebihi 1,6 meter, tetapi dulu merupakan salah satu kriminal kelas atas di dunia bawah tanah _Wall Sina_. Pria yang...

_Berhasil merebut hatiku_.

"Levi-_heichou_.." Kugumamkan sekali lagi namanya dengan begitu pelan. Sesekali aku menghela nafas berat. Sudah berapa lama kusimpan rapat perasaan ini? Entahlah. Aku sendiri sudah tidak tahu. Aku sudah memiliki perasaan ini bahkan sebelum dia merekrutku menjadi salah satu bagian dari tim khusus yang dipimpin olehnya, bersama dengan 3 orang lainnya.

Mungkin semua akan menjadi lebih mudah kalau seandainya aku langsung menyatakannya pada _Corporal_ itu. Aku sendiri sudah menyiapkan banyak rencana, banyak untaian kata-kata, banyak reaksi hanya untuk menyatakannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Meski aku sudah berusaha keras mendekatinya, hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mengaguminya, aku tidak bisa.

Karena dia, _Corporal_ Levi, pemimpin dari _Special Operation Squad_, manusia terkuat di _Survey Corps_, sudah memiliki orang lain yang berharga baginya.

Dan orang itu bukanlah aku.

Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa bisa _Heichou_ bertunangan dengan seseorang yang sangat berkebalikan dengannya? Ya, _Heichou_ memang sudah bertunangan dengan salah satu seniorku di _Survey Corps_ ini. Ilmuwan kami yang jenius, meski sedikit aneh dengan obsesinya terhadap _titan_. Hanji Zoë.

Maksudku, ayolah, Levi-_heichou_ adalah sosok tegas dan dingin yang sangat mencintai kebersihan. Sementara Hanji-_san_ adalah seorang ilmuwan yang (maaf sebelumnya) sering lupa untuk sekedar membersihkan diri di bawah _shower_ dan sangat ceria. Bagaimana bisa mereka bersatu?

Bagiku, ini tidak adil. Hanji-_san_ selalu mendapat perhatian berlebih dari seluruh anggota _Survey Corps_. Termasuk _Commander_ kami dan junior-junior ku. Sementara aku, meski aku ini anggota dari _Special Operation Squad_, tidak pernah sekalipun _Heichou_ menatapku sebagai seorang perempuan. Ia selalu melihatku sebagai bawahan belaka.

Aku sering berpikir, kalau aku tidak bisa memilikinya, maka benci saja aku. Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, apa aku sanggup menerima rasa benci _Heichou_?

Besok, kami akan pergi dalam sebuah ekspedisi untuk merebut kembali daerah _Shiganshina_. Sebagai salah satu anggota _Special Operation Squad_ (_SOS_), aku bertugas melindungi anggota baru kami yang memiliki kemampuan khusus– berubah menjadi _titan_. Eren Jäeger, itu namanya. Dia memanglah orang yang spesial, anak yang disebut-sebut sebagai kunci kemenangan bangsa manusia, tetapi juga disebut sebagai monster yang tidak layak hidup. Dulu aku memang sempat takut padanya, tapi perasaan takut itu sudah berubah menjadi perasaan ingin melindunginya.

Kalau seandainya.. Dalam ekspedisi besok aku tidak selamat..

_Apakah Levi-_heichou _akan merasa kehilangan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku takut.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Banyak _titan_ di luar hutan ini. Satu _titan abnormal_ yang fisiknya mirip perempuan terus mengejar kami. Sudah banyak korban jiwa berjatuhan di tangan _Female Titan_ itu. Eren hamper berubah menjadi _titan_ untuk melawannya, tapi ia membatalkannya. _Heichou_ tetap tenang, tapi di atidak menjelaskan apapun pada kami. Erd-_san_, Günther-_san_, dan juga Auruo sama sepertiku.

Kami takut. Takut akan kematian. Takut akan _titan_ itu. Takut tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang yang berharga bagi kami.

Sampai akhirnya, _titan_ itu berhenti. Dia tertangkap oleh jebakan yang dibuat oleh _Commander_ Erwin Smith. Semua rasa takutku menghilang seketika, dan aku tersenyum. _Heichou_ sengaja tidak memberitahu kami agar kami tidak terlalu panik dan mengacaukan rencana, aku yakin akan hal itu. _Heichou_ sangat memikirkan kami!

"Erd, kutinggalkan komando padamu."

"Siap!"

_Heichou_ mengunakan _3D Maneuver Gear_-nya dan melesat menuju Erwin-_danchou_, sementara kami bergegas pergi.

"_Survey Corps_ sangat luar biasa!" seru Eren gembira.

"Makanya, percayalah pada kami!" Auruo menyeringai.

Sejenak, aku melihat ke arah belakang kami, untuk melihat _Heichou_ memulai interogasi pada _Female Titan_ itu. Tapi yang kulihat bukanlah itu, melainkan..

_Heichou tersenyum._

Ya, tersenyum.

Itu hal yang sangat langka.

Seharusnya aku bahagia bisa menyaksikannya tersenyum secara langsung. Tapi tidak. Karena senyum itu bukan ditujukan untukku.

Melainkan untuk Hanji-_san_.

Levi-_heichou_ tersenyum pada Hanji-_san_ ketika Hanji-_san_ terlihat kesal akibat _Female Titan_ itu tidak mau bekerja sama. Levi-_heichou_ juga mengacak-acak rambut Hanji-_san_, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Sementara Erwin-_danchou_ hanya tertawa melihat keduanya, dan Moblit Berner, asisten Hanji-_san_, tersenyum pada keduanya.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Kupalingkan wajahku ke depan. Sudah cukup aku menyaksikannya. "Petra-_san_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eren.

Aku tersenyum paksa padanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan beberapa hal yang tidak penting."

Kuputuskan. Aku akan melepaskan _Heichou_. Levi-_heichou_ terlihat tenang dan bahagia di samping Hanji-_san_. Dan demi kebahagiaan _Heichou_, aku rela melakukan apapun. Termasuk mengorbankan perasaanku ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

_Female Titan_ itu berhasil lepas. Dia mengejar kami, atau tepatnya, mengejar Eren. _Heichou_ tidak bersama kami. Dan kami dengan yakin berusaha menghentikan _titan_ itu. Eren mempercayai kami dan pergi. Awalnya kami berhasil menyudutkan raksaksa aneh ini. Tapi keadaan mulai berbalik, dan kami mulai gugur satu per satu.

Rasanya sakit sekali. _Ternyata sakit fisik jauh lebih sakit dari sakit hati ya_, batinku tertawa miris. Kurasakan darah menodai wajahku, dan aku menyender ke batang pohon, siap meninggalkan dunia ini kapan saja. Kurasakan kesadaranku mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan.

Aah, inikah akhirku sebagai pejuang kemanusiaan di _Survey Corps_? Tewas di daerah kekuasaan _titan_ demi melindungi kunci kemenangan kami?

Jika ya, maka aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini dengan bangga. Aku sudah berguna bagi umat manusia. Meski aku akan meninggalkan keluargaku, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa bangga padaku yang sudah berjuang demi kemenangan kami. Kalaupun ada yang kusesali..

Maka itu adalah kenyataan bahwa aku belum pernah menyatakan perasaanku pada _Heichou_.

Tapi tak apa. _Heichou_ pasti bahagia dengan Hanji-_san_. Mereka akan menikah, lalu punya anak, dan melupakanku selamanya. Itu yang terbaik. Lagipula, aku tidak pantas untuk _Heichou_. Hanji-_san_ sudah berjasa lebih banyak untuk _Survey Corps_ dan ia mengenal _Heichou_ jauh lebih lama.

Bebanku mulai terangkat seiring dengan mengembangnya senyumku. Kesadaranku hamper pudar keseluruhannya. Dan sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan jiwaku, kubisikkan kata-kata yang selama ini kusimpan.

_Aishiteru, Heichou._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Omake**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Petra! Erd! Günther!"

"Aaah! Papa mendekaaaat! Kabur!"

Levi menghela nafas kesal. Anak-anaknya memang kelewat _hyperactive_. Ini sudah malam, sudah waktunya untuk mereka untuk tidur. Tapi mereka malah kabur dari kamar dan berlari-lari sekitar rumah mereka.

"Gagal menangkap Petra dan si kembar lagi?" tanya Hanji sambil tertawa di sampingnya.

Levi mendengus. "Sifat _hyperactive_ mereka itu pasti darimu, Mata Empat."

"Heh, kalau mengurus 3 saja tidak sanggup, bagaimana kalau Auruo lahir nanti?" Hanji menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengelus perutnya yang membesar.

Saat ini, Hanji tengah mengandung anak ke-4 mereka di bulan yang ke-8. Anak laki-laki mereka yang ketiga, setelah kembar non-identik mereka, Erd dan Günther, akan dinamai Auruo. Erd dan Günther baru berusia 4 tahun, sedangkan Petra 2 tahun. Sebagai laki-laki dan kakak-kakak yang baik (karena diajarkan dengan tegas oleh ayah mereka), Erd dan Günther selalu menjaga Petra dengan baik.

"Jangan meremehkanku. Ini masalah mudah."

"Ya, sangat mudah sampai-sampai Günther berhasil menyembunyikan peralatan kebersihanmu, Pendek."

"Diam!"

Hanji tertawa lagi. "Mereka cepat besar ya. Pasti tidak akan terasa lama sampai akhirnya mereka dewasa, menikah, punya anak, meninggalkan kita."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Petra pada siapapun."

"Dasar ayah overprotektif!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Levi langsung mengejar ketiga anaknya dan membawa mereka ke kamar, memaksa mereka tidur. Setelah yakin ketiganya sudah tertidur, Levi duduk di kasur mereka dan menatap anak-anaknya tanpa kata. Kemudian Hanji masuk ke kamar itu.

"Mereka sudah tidur?"

"Aa."

Hanji mendekati Levi dan turut menatap ketiga anak mereka. "..Idemu bagus untuk menamai mereka seperti anggota _SOS_-ku dulu." kata Levi tiba-tiba.

"Kau sangat menyayangi mereka 'kan? Semua almarhum anggota _SOS_? Anak-anak kita, secara aneh, memiliki fisik yang sangat mirip dengan mereka. Begitu Erd dan Günther lahir, aku menyadarinya dan langsung teringat mereka. Rasanya senang karena kau bisa bertemu mereka lagi, meski tidak secara langsung 'kan?" ujar Hanji sambil mengelus rambut lebat Erd.

"Ya. Aku sempat merasa sangat bersalah saat aku menemukan catatan harian Petra.."

"Itu karena Levi tidak peka. Rasanya dulu, hampir semua orang di _Survey Corps_ tahu kalau Petra menyukaimu."

"..." Levi menatap putrinya dan tersenyum kecil. "Tapi Petra sudah kembali. Sebagai malaikat kecil kita. Dan kali ini, aku sangat mencintainya, sebagai putriku satu-satunya."

Hanji ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian Levi berdiri dan mengajak Hanji kembali ke kamar mereka, untuk menutup hari mereka dengan istirahat yang damai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End of Omake**_

**.**

**.**

**Author Talk!**

Astaga, akhirnya selesai juga! Baru kali ini bisa bikin fic yang ngedrama begini! Meski Ao ga yakin ini bisa disebut _angst_, sih.. Gimana, _hime_? Ga terlalu parah 'kan? Malahan disini Levi jadi ngehargain Petra banget, di bagian _omake_.

Mohon review ya!

P.S : Ao bakal translate ini ke Bahasa Inggris.


End file.
